Doctor Whooves: Where are we going!
by Cobalt Waltz
Summary: Meet Jacob and Jared when they meet the Doctor and go on to live the life they always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Whooves: Where are we going?

Chapter 1

Friends Jacob Howlett and Jared McCarty are at BronyCon 2012 in New York City when they meet a brony that seems a bit odd. The odd brony, Jacob, and Jared become quick friends.

Later when headed out they find out their new friend Does not yet have a place to stay so Jacob and Jared, being "Bronies," offer for him to stay in their room. In the morning they noticed that their new friend was gone, But he had left behind a not on the door. "Dear Jacob and Jared, please meet me in parking garage of the hotel on the bottom floor."

The note said. So having nothing better to do Jacob and Jared go there. When the two reach the bottom floor of the parking garage they look around and all they see is a blue box that says police public calls box. "umm Is he serious? There's nothing down here." Jared said skeptically. Just then the door of the box burst open and their new friend jumped out. "AHH" Jacob yelped as he hid behind a pillar. "Oh come on, It's just me," Said the Brony. Just then Jacob realized something, he didn't know his name. "Wait a moment, I only hide from people I don't know, and I don't know your name. Just what is your name?" Jacob asked. "you know what Jacob's right, we don't know you fully enough to trust you. Tell us your name." Jared demanded. "Alright fine, you want to know my name, I'll tell you. I'm the Doctor." he said, "Plain and simple, just the Doctor."

"umm but that's a title not a name." " Yes I know it's a title but it's also my name, you see I'm not human." "What do you mean you're not human?" Jared asked. "I mean I'm an alien." "Prove it, prove to us you are an alien 'Doctor'." "alright, fine, you want proof I'll give you proof. Follow me." With that the Doctor went into the police box. "there is no way that we'll all fit in there, that thing looks like it fits one maybe two people." Jared said. "I think we should trust him, this doctor just seems like trustworthy person." and with that statement Jacob went into the police box and closed the door. "Ugh, fine." Then Jared entered the box.

When Jared entered the police box and immediately his face went to that of pure amazement at the sight he was seeing. "this is just... I don't even...WHAT... I-I, don't know what to say other than wow. You really are an alien. Hey where's Jacob?" " I don't know he walked in then you walked and started talking, maybe he wandered off somewhere."

In one of the guest rooms which Jacob had gone into, "This just isn't possible, I mean, no way this could be possible." "Oh it is very impossible Jacob, but then so am I." "you must be very intelligent, I mean you don't get a name like The Doctor for nothing right?" "Indeed you are Jacob, now please come with me I have things to ask you and you're friend."

In the main room/bridge. "This place is amazing!" "Isn't it?" "Alright Doctor, you've convinced us that you are an alien, so what did you want to talk to us about other than this?" "Well, you guys are bronies right?" "yeah, and you're one too, at least you made it seem like it." "Well how would you like to know that I have found out that the universe of My Little Pony actually exists." "It does?" "Eeyyup, and I want you two to come with me to it."the Doctor said "Oh my god, really? That would be awesome!" Jacob yelled. "Yeah it would!" said jared "but wait, we all look human, how would we fit in?" Jacob asked. "excellent question Jacob, luckily I have that figured out too. I have set the tardis to make us all ponies when we reach their dimension, but first we have to get there and the tardis has to scan three ponies, an earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn. Then it will take the basic DNA that makes them ponies and will use the time vortex to change us into the local pony species, with variances among us depending on the human DNA that makes us differ, like hair, eyes, height, and all that." "Well what are we waiting for Doctor, let's do it!" Jared exclaimed. "the only thing is, we have to stop in a place called Cardiff to fill up the Tardis' power source so we can make the journey. Another thing, this is a one way trip, are you sure you want to go?" "Yes Jared is one of my only real friends in this world, and I would do anything to meet the mane 6." Jacob said "That is the same for me." Jared agreed." "well then, let's not waste any more time than we need, first stop, Cardiff." and with that statement, the center column of the Tardis began to move up and down, and a wooshing sound began.

"So I have the settings of the tardis ready to go, in fact, If you want to choose any specific colors for you when you're a pony, tell me now. I for one will be a chestnut earth pony." I think ill go with my oc, Cobalt Waltz. He is a unicorn with a grey hide, and a Cobalt mane with grey edging, and he has gold eyes like this." Jacob shows the doctor a picture on his phone, "his cutie mark is a musical note in a bubble." "Ill be my oc Vinyl Dash, he is a white pegasus with a black mane with a red highlight, he has brown eyes, and his cutie mark is a black Bass Clef."said Jared. "Oh I have his picture too." Jacob shows the doctor. "alright, the tardis is ready with the mane and hide colors for us all, now we just need to get going. Allons-y!" with that the doctor flipped the start lever, and the tardis began to shake. Soon the tardis was flipping around so violently that jacob and Jared were holding onto whatever they could get ahold of, while the Doctor was busy hitting some part of the tardis with a rubber mallet. About 10 minutes worth of violent shaking the tardis finally calmed down, Jacob and Jared were stilll holding onto some of the tardis' support beams in fear. "well, the tardis is ready to change us to ponies, and she even has our specs locked onto us, so ready to go?" "Of course." Jacob said. "Yes Sir," Jared said "two things, don't call me sir, and another, good luck to us all! allons-y!"and with that the doctor pushed a button and we all passed out.


	2. Chapter 2:All That Was Human is Now Pony

Authors note: I do not own characters such as the Doctor, I do not own any of the my little pony characters other than Cobalt Waltz and Vinyl Dash. The rights for Doctor who items belong to the BBC and the my little pony characters belong to Hasbro

Doctor Whooves: Where are we Going?

Chapter 2: all that was human is pony.

The three new ponies awake in the tardis to an unusual feeling, a feeling that is new and very welcome. The first one to awaken is the doctor. He gets up and checks everyone else in case something went wrong with the ponification process, he doesn't notice anything wrong. The next to wake up is Jacob,or Cobalt as it is now.

"ugh my head, I think I hit it when I passed out." Cobalt groaned.

"No not from what I can tell, that's just the effect the process has on humans, or, former humans anyways." the doctor said

"so it worked?" Cobalt asked.

"Why don't you get up and see for yourself?" the doctor said as he trued to lift a mirror with his hooves, but only succeeded in breaking it. "Blast!"

As Cobalt got up he felt very wobbly and fell over a few times, his falling confirmed for him that he was a pony though. "where can I find a standing mirror in this place doctor?" cobalt asked, thinking he had walking down.

"Down that corridor third door on the.. left I think?" the doctor said questioningly.

"thanks." Cobalt said, and headed to the room that the doctor told him about. When Cobalt reached the room he was looking for he saw what looked like a mirror, but it was under a few pieces of furniture. 'Well no better time than now to try out the new horn.' Cobalt thought to himself. Cobalt strained to get his magic to work and for a moment it did, in that one moment he moved a small couch from one side of the room to the ceiling, and with a loud crash pieces of couch debris fell on Cobalt, though none to damaging or large. "oops" he said as the doctor came rushing in.

"What was that crashing soun... oh" said the doctor when he reached the room and saw cobalt standing next to a destroyed couch. "Aw that was my favorite couch." the doctor complained "what did you do to cause that to happen?"

"Would you believe if I said I was practicing my magic?" Cobalt asked.

"Oh good grief." the doctor said. "Well at least we know your magic works, I guess."

"I guess so" Cobalt agreed. "I think I hear Jared getting up, lets go see." With that statement said the Doctor and Cobalt headed back to the bridge.

"ugh... what happened last night?" Jared said, "oh yeah, I was transformed into a pony."

"good morning captain slumber, have a good rest?" the Doctor joked.

"yeah yeah very funny," Jared now to be called Vinyl said. Vinyl opened his eyes and looked around, the place looked the same as he left it, except, he was now a Pegasus. 'Awesome I'm a Pegasus' Jared thought. He looked at the doctor, "well you're who you said you'd be." Vinyl said.

"hmm, oh yes yes I am... oh dear." The doctor said as he turned and looked at Vinyl.

"What, what is it, what's wrong?" Vinyl exclaimed.

"Well, it seems, something went wrong with your transformation." the Doctor said, with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I think you better see this for yourself." the Doctor said as he picked up a hand mirror with his mouth.

"Oh my god! My eyes, what's wrong with my eyes." Vinyl exclaimed. Vinyl's eyes had taken on the specific characteristic that the character Derpy Hooves has with her eyes. "Oh man, I look like Derpy."

"Well it can't be that bad, the tardis must have done that for a reason." the doctor said. "That reason is yet unknown to me, but it has to be a good one." the doctor explained.

"I hope you're right doctor, cause I know how they treat people like Derpy." Vinyl said woefully.

Ten minutes later. "alright, has everyone got all they needed to figure out figured out?" the doctor asked.

"I've figured out everything I wanted, other than magic." Cobalt said.

"Same thing for me, just instead of magic it's flying, I mean I have it a bit figured out, I can move my wings and flap them but not yet fly." Vinyl said a bit put down by the flying.

"Well then we can go do what we like, I was thinking we stay together and go to who each of us want to meet." the doctor said excitedly.

"I want to meet Twilight first!" Cobalt exclaimed.

"I would love to meet Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl Dash said.

"And I wish to go to Sugar-cube corner first. I would suggest rock, paper, scissor but, you know why we cant." the doctor said.

"Actually, meeting pinkie pie seems like a good idea to meet the people we want, so let's see if she's in Sugar-cube Corner." Jacob suggested.

"Great idea Jacob." the doctor said.

"lets do it!" exclaimed Vinyl Dash. "but wait, how do we get there?"

"Lucky for you both, the tardis scanned the area and I looked at it and know my way around here." The doctor explained.

"oh good." said Cobalt.

"well, off to Sugar-cube corner. Al on-sy!" the doctor exclaimed.

As they got closer to sugar-cube corner they could smell the sweet aroma of all the fresh baked goods, the cupcakes, the muffins, and the cake.

"Oh that smells heavenly." The doctor said, lips wet from salivating over the smells of the bakery. "I can't believe I didn't come here years ago."

"well, lets see if pinkies is in today." Cobalt said

"Right!" the doctor snapped out of his scent induced trance.

They walked in and were greeted by Mrs. Cake, "well hello dearies, I don't believe I've seen you around Ponyville before." Right after Mrs. Cake uttered that sentence a pink flash crossed before them and behind the counter.

"New ponies? Yay!" Pinkie Screamed excitedly as soon as she got behind the counter. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie who are you three?"

"Hi I'm Doctor Whooves." the doctor said.

"My name is Cobalt Waltz." Said Cobalt.

"And I'm Vinyl Dash" Said Vinyl.

"I have a friend whose first name is Vinyl, and a friend whose last name is Dash, You really should meet them, Vinyl would certainly fit your cutie mark, oh and you should meet Vinyl too, Cobalt!" Pinkie rambled on about who they should meet, but then decided, "You know what, we should throw a party, so you can meet all those people!"

"That sounds like a fantastic Idea Pinkie, lets do it." said the doctor.

"ooh I knew you would like the idea, I mean who doesn't like a party?" Pinkie exclaimed and then ran out to plan the party.

"Would you boys like some cupcakes?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"oh that would be fantastic Mrs. Cake, thank you."The doctor said.

"thank you Mrs. Cake." said Vinyl.

"umm could I get a muffin, I don't really like cupcakes." Cobalt asked.

"well sure, I just need to know why you don't want one of Pinkies famous cupcakes?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"I'd rather not say." Cobalt said.

"Well, alright. It'll be just a moment for the muffin, I've got a batch baking now." Said Mrs. Cake, and she walked into the kitchen to get the cupcakes.

"hey Cobalt, why don't you want pinkies cupcakes?" Vinyl asked.

"well you know that fan-fiction 'Cupcakes'?" Cobalt asked.

"yeah" Vinyl replied. "oh, now I get it, you're still paranoid about Pinkies cupcakes because of it."

"yep, I just can't get it out of my head." said Cobalt.

"alright here are the cupcakes, and here is your muffin dear." Mrs. Cake said kindly.

"Oh these look amazing, pinkie must be good at this." said the doctor, entrance by the cupcakes.

"These cupcakes are amazing!" Vinyl said with a mouthful of cupcake.

"Well I guess until the party we could wander about and maybe meet a few people?" Cobalt asked.

"you go do that Cobalt we're gonna finish these cupcakes." said the doctor, who then stuffed another of pinkie's cupcakes into is face.

And with that Cobalt walked out, to head to the library.

After an hour and a half of searching Cobalt was finally in front of the library tree. 'Wow this is a really big tree!' Cobalt thought. He knocked the wooden door lightly and was greeted a few moments later by a purple and green dragon. "How can I help you?" Spike asked.

"Umm, is this the library?" Cobalt asked nervously.

"yeah" spike said, bored.

"Spiiiiike, who's at the door?" asked a far away voice that Cobalt understood as Twilight.

"I was actually coming here because I heard there was a skilled unicorn that lived here. You see I'm new in town and Pinkie Pie suggested that I meet her." Cobalt explained

"oh, come on in, any friend of Pinkie's is a friend of ours." spike said.

"Spike, who was at the..., oh, Hi, my name Is Twilight sparkle, and you are?" Twilight asked

"Hi, I'm Cobalt Waltz, I'm new in town and was told to come here and meet you by a friend." Cobalt explained again.

"Hmm, you're new in town and was asked by a friend to come and meet me, must have been Pinkie Pie." Twilight said like she expected this.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cobalt asked confused.

"well, you see, any new unicorn in town that meets pinkie, she automatically tells to meet her friends and offers to throw a party." Twilight explained, "I guess I have a party to go to tonight.

"Yeah, umm, actually I came here for another reason, but it's kind of embarrassing." Cobalt said.

"well, if pinkie is throwing you a party you must be worth something, so I hope we can be friends. So fire away." Twilight said happily.

"You see, I'm a unicorn, and most unicorns can perform magic, but where I come from, I never knew that, and I was hoping that you could teach me the basics of it?" Cobalt asked very quickly.

"Well, that is embarrassing, but nothing I can't handle, of course I'll teach you the basics of magic, but first, I think we have a party to go to." Twilight said with a bit of excitement in her voice,p probably about the party.

"Oh that's right, I guess we should get going then," Cobalt said, with a bit of surprise, because he almost completely forgot about the party.

"then lets go!" Twilight exclaimed. After the last statement Twilight, Spike, and Cobalt, all started to head towards the party, which was being held in the park by the big fountain, you could see the flashing lights from Sugar-cube corner, it was so bright.


	3. Chapter 3:Vinyl Squared

Doctor Whooves: Where are we Going?

Chapter 3: Vinyl squared.

Back at Sugar Cube corner, 5 minutes after Cobalt left. Music can be heard coming down the road from Sugar Cube corner.

"I bet I know who that is!" exclaimed Vinyl Dash, "That has to be Vinyl Scratch!"

"Well, if you want to go meet her, then go, you do both have the same musical tastes and first name. She will probably love to meet you, but be sure to knock first. I know that I sometimes forget to knock." said the Doctor.

"It's too bad that I couldn't bring my music, she would love it." Vinyl dash said as he walked out the door. 'I don't think I recognize this tune that Vinyl Scratch is playing, but that would make sense as I don't know very much equestrian music other than what other bronies have created. Do I hear a bit of classical music in the background?' Vinyl Dash though to himself. "Well here goes nothing." He said as he knocked three times on the door of the hay roofed house. The first thing he noticed was that the classical music stopped as soon as he knocked. About 10 seconds after the third knock the door opened and the music that Vinyl Scratch was playing became quite a bit louder. He saw that Octavia had opened the door and was walking out so he stepped out of her way. She closed the door as soon as she got out. "hello, how can I help you?" Octavia asked.

"oh um yes you can, first things first, my name is Vinyl Dash and I'm a musician. I came to ponyville to see if I could meet any fellow musicians." He explained to Octavia.

"Oh is that so, well my name is Octavia, I suppose you came to this house because of the loud music coming from the top floor, would I be correct in thinking that?" Octavia asked. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, like I said my name is Vinyl Dash, and yes the music from the second floor is what brought me here." he said.

" I thought so, and I see that you really are a musician from you cutie mark, but the person you want to meet it seems is upstairs , allow me to get her." Octavia said, sounding a bit depressed. " oh, another thing, you have the same first name as her."

'Yes I already know this' Vinyl Dash thought to himself. "that would be awesome, thank you Octavia." he said in an appreciative tone.

About a minute after Octavia went in the music coming from the top floor stopped. And twenty seconds after that Vinyl Scratch opened the door. "I was told that there was a musical pegasus at the door, I thought I would come down and see who it is. Well you're not from Ponyville, I think I would know someone with that cutie mark, a bass clef, nice! I'm Vinyl by the way, Vinyl Scratch." she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Hi, did Octavia tell you my name or did she leave that honor to me?" He asked

"She said that you had a name similar to mine but that was it, so tell me, how similar is your name to mine?" she asked.

"Well, my name Is very similar to yours, my name is Vinyl Dash." he said, "And I came here because I liked the sound of the music coming from you room."

"Wow, you really have a similar name to mine, but um, I know another pegasus with that same last name, are you realated to Rainbow Dash in any way?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know a pegasus by the name of Rainbow Dash," He lied, "But I would love to meet her!"

"Now before you say anything else, I have to tell you that since you are new in town, there will most likely be a party tonight, and I'm guessing that Pinkie will ask me to be the DJ. Have you met Pinkie yet?" she asked.

"Why yes I have, but she didn't tell me that you would be the DJ. Based on what I heard I'll love the music you'll play," he said with an excited face.

"I sure hope so. Actually, how would you like to come in and screen the music, just to see what you don't like." Vinyl Scratch suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Vinyl dash said.

"Cool, follow me." She said. And with that she opened the door to the house and Vinyl Dash followed her in and closed the door behind him. The living room seemed to be split in half, one side had a few classical instruments and pictures of ponies that reminded him of human musicians, like Beethoven and Bach. The wallpaper of that side looked like it was something from a concert hall. On the other half there were a few turntables and some stacks of record disks. The wallpaper of that side was white with all kinds of musical notes and the like printed randomly on it.

"well this room certainly seems, uh how do I put this? Oh, divided, that's the word! This room seems divided." he said

"Yeah, Octavia and I had a hard time picking out the design, we just decided that we would each get to do with one side what we wanted. That side is Octavia's and this side with the turntables is mine." she explained.

"well at least it makes sense now." he said

"Alright, the music you want to look through is over there in those two stacks of records, if you don't recognize any of them I have some head phones you could borrow." Vinyl Scratch explained. "Have a look through there, I need to check something upstairs."

"Alright then, see you when you're done." Vinyl Dash said, distracted by all the record cases. He went over and realized something, 'how am I supposed to look at all these if I can't pick them up?' he thought to himself. ' Well I've seen the ponies in the show pick things up, so it can't be too hard.' He put his right hoof on the first record and read it, it read "Pinkie Pie's Party Mix". He lifted his hoof, but the record stayed there, he put his hoof back down and tried again, willing himself to 'grab' the record. He lifted his hoof and the record moved up a bit before it dropped again. "rrrrrr" growled Vinyl Dash. 'Come on, I know I can do it, just lift the record.' he put his hoof back on the record and lifted it, and to his surprise, the record went up with his hoof. "Yes, I did it!" He exclaimed. 'oh shit, I said that aloud didn't I?' he thought to himself. As if to answer his question, Octavia came in from the kitchen with a confused and surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sudden outbursts, but, you did what?" Octavia asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen music I didn't know, and I was just glad to find something I didn't know." Vinyl Dash lied, with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Oh, that's nice. You must be happy then." Octavia said. "well, I best let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Thanks" Vinyl Dash said, and he went back to looking through the records. He didn't see anything he recognized, but there were some things that were similar to what he thought were human music artists. He saw a record with a picture of a pony wearing a red Mouse head. 'Wow, deadmau5 is in this universe too, cool. I wonder if his music is the same?' he wondered.

"Hey Vinyl Dash." Vinyl Scratch said, "I think we should get going, the party starts in about an hour. Oh, and by the way, How would you like to help me DJ tonight, you seem like you know how a turntable works, and I could always use a few extra hooves to help move some things."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" he exclaimed, "Sure, I'll help."

"Cool, now put these on." She said, using her magic to float a pair of white barred shades and a pair of large pink headphones over to him.

"Wow, where did you get these? They look like the pair I had before I came here." He said, with a surprised look.

"Actually, they were outside this blue box I saw this morning, and I was wondering whose they were, then when I saw you I knew that they were yours, they just seem like your style." She said. "well, put them on, lets see how you look."

"alright then, I hope they still fit." he said. He put the headphones around his neck first, then he put the shades on. "Wow, they still fit, cool."

"Now that is awesome, you look like you _belong_ behind a turntable now." Vinyl Scratch said jokingly. Then they both laughed as they started to move the equipment to where the party was being held. Vinyl Dash put the turntable on a wagon and Vinyl Scratch tied him up to it. She had a saddle bag on with all the records from the living room in them. And they headed over to the location that Pinkie told Vinyl Dash the party would be.


	4. Chapter 4: Stowaways

Doctor Whooves: Where are we Going?

Chapter 4: Stowaways.

Ten minutes before the welcoming party.

"Just one final check to make sure the TARDIS is secure enough for me to go to this party." said the Doctor. He opened the door and walked into the what you would call the bridge, which also happens to be the first ares you see when you walk in. He walked up to the console that controls the TARDIS and pushed a few buttons, turned a few knobs, flipped a few switches, and dingled a few dongles. After he finished playing with the console he heard a beeping come from the screen that hangs down swinging from the center.

The screen read: "Cannot activate sleep mode, two life forms detected in cargo bay three. Life forms are both pony but were before Time Lord and Human."

"Oh dear, I seem to have picked up a few interesting stowaways, though I already know who one of you is, I only need to find out who human is." the Doctor said to the TARDIS. He then trotted off into the twists and turns that are the TARDIS' hallways until he found a door with symbols in his native Gallafrean tongue. The sign looks like an odd series of circles within circles with lines and dots perforating it all over. The door is unreadable by anyone who is not a Time Lord, but most think they _should_ be able to read it since the TARDIS translates all other languages for you in both verbal and written form. To the Doctor the sign read "Cargo Bay 3." He promptly approached the door and it opened for him automatically, revealing two new ponies, both ones he did not recognize. The TARDIS would have turned all life forms aboard into ponies, so no matter what he saw, even a Dalek, would have been no threat to him, since they would be just as new to their bodies as he was.

The pony on the left was a brown pegasus, his coat was about two shades darker than the Doctor's own coat, making him seem a seemingly light milk chocolate color. His eyes were an emerald green, that seemed to sooth you as you looked into them. His mane was a ruffled up mess and a brown very similar to the bark of an oak tree. One more notable fact about him, he curiously had no cutie mark.

The pony on the right was not a pony, but a zebra, with instead of a whit and black coat as you would expect, she had a peach and blue coat. Her mane was a frizzy lain down mass of beige colored hair. Her eyes were a light blue that if you stared into them, you saw nothing but the blue sky of Equestria. She had a cutie mark was a stain of blood red lipstick, and as soon as the Doctor saw it he knew exactly who it was. The odd zebra pony was the first to speak, she said in a voice that had authority, but soothed you as she spoke, "Hello sweetey."

"River! How in all of time and space did you get here?! I thought I only had three passengers, not five!" The Doctor was furious with her, not only did she break his rule about breaking into the TARDIS, but she broke the very laws of physics by going to Equestria with him.

"If you'll let me explain, I came aboard because I was having some trouble with the Cybermen, and I rescued this poor sod doing it. I came to the first and safest place I could think of, and I thought of your TARDIS first." River explained calmly.

"Well, who is this 'poor sod' anyways?" The Doctor asked pointing a hoof at the brown pegasus.

"I...I'm Apollo." He said, still gaping at the fact that he was a pegasus.

"Apollo? River where and when did you pick him up?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"I _found_ him in the 2012 on Earth, somewhere in Australia specifically. He was walking home from a day of school when a Cyberman popped out of nowhere and tried to 'upgrade' him. The Cyberman was alone thankfully, all it had was itself and an 'upgrade' unit. As for what it wanted I think it was just stranded from an escape pod as one of their ships blew up nearby. I rescued Apollo just before he was put onto the table." River explained quickly.

"I see. Well what is your full name Apollo?"The Doctor asked, "If that is even your real name. Seems kind of lucky for an earthling to be named Apollo and become a pony."

"My name is Cole, Cole Michaels. Apollo is just the name I chose as my pony name. Apollo Helsing is my name now, since I'm a pegasus." Apollo said.

"Well, now that that's cleared up. I have a party to attend. Come along if you like." The Doctor said and then he began leaving the TARDIS.

"OOH a party, sounds like fun, I think I will attend." River said, and she followed after him but tripped over her own two hooves as she tried to walk. "Oops, forgot I'm a pony now." She said and then corrected the way she was walking and followed the Doctor out.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Apollo yelled before he himself tripped and then quickly learned how to walk again and ran after them.

Author's note: I'm sorry for not posting for a long time, I have been busy but more I have been forgetting to do it. So here's chapter four. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can, but that won't be until after exams.


End file.
